


don't throw it all away

by Anna_banana



Series: F1 Athletics [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athletes, M/M, Pre-Slash, athletics, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Kimi hates working with others and in his years as a professional javelin thrower he's never had a training partner who lasts. Maurizio, his coach decides to bring in young decathlete Sebastian Vettel and soon all of Kimi's protests are gone.





	don't throw it all away

"Are you being serious Maurizio another one? You know I can't train with other people. It's not happening."

Kimi receives an un-amused eyebrow raise in return.

"You know the rules Kimi, you have to give him a week, see how it goes. Don't you even want to know who it is?"

"Alright who?" He asks, and suddenly the look on his coaches face fills him with dread.

"Sebastian Vettel, young German decathlete. He's a rising star that just needs some help with his throws."

"A decathlete!" Kimi exclaims, "You've got to be kidding me."

A month later and Kimi has no idea how he's in this situation. Although that's a lie, he thinks to himself. He knows exactly how this all happened.

"Kimi, Kimi show me it again, one more time, please," the puppy dog eyes being levelled at him are exactly how he got in this situation. Five years as a world class javelin thrower and never has he been stuck with a training partner before.

He sighs and grabs Sebastian's arm to adjust his throwing position. The warmth he feels when he does it almost makes him groan. He's aware now more than ever that he's stuck with Sebastian for as long as Sebastian wants to be there. He knows Maurizio, looking on towards them, must be feeling unbelievably smug. 

..................................

For some reason he lets Maurizio drag him all the way from home to go to Germany for the German Championships. He's the one being forced into training with this guy and they can't even meet on his terms. Luckily he didn't have to come for the guys warm up or anything so he shows up just on time for the javelin, glancing around looking for his coach. Eventually he finds him, but that's not who stops him in his tracks. Forever grateful for his sunglasses sponsorship he slowly walks over trying not to make his stare unbelievably obvious. The guy looked about twenty one to Kimi's twenty eight but it isn't his age or even his ridiculous bright red matching vest and socks that catch his eye. The thing that makes him stop and notice he can barely even describe himself but it's like Sebastian is a bright light, shining and laughing freely that no one can help but look at. It hits Kimi that he's a moth drawn to the flame and there's nothing he can do. Exhaling, he walks over and introduces himself. Soon later he finds himself smiling proudly at the overall win of some guy that he's only just met. 

.......................................

A short couple of months later and the main event in Kimi's season arrives. The Finish diamond league. This is the first time the event is being held here and Kimi is determined to have another win for the year but this time in front of a home crowd. A full, buzzing stadium and a large number of press conferences makes him ever more aware that he's a firm crowd favourite for the win. Trying to block that from his mind he goes over to chat to some of the other Finish athletes.   
Just as he goes over to wish the 400m runner Valtteri Bottas luck a bunch of giggles end up distracting him. As soon as Kimi turns his head he regrets it. He immediately hones in on Sebastian laughing closely with his rival Mark Webber. Kimi knows they train together for all of the other decathlon events and jealousy burns all over him. He glances away with a scowl and continues his walk over to Valtteri.

..........................

In the middle of their warm up, Mark nudges Sebastian and gives him a stupid grin. "So how's the javelin going with Kimi? I still can't believe he's letting you train with him."  
At that Sebastian frowns. "It's going well actually, I have no idea why everyone is so harsh on him."

"Probably because the iceman hates everyone but you?" He says with a laugh.

"Well you clearly don't know him well enough," Seb says snapping before jogging off to warm up on his own. 

Focused on their own performances the two decide not to speak to each other until after the event is done. Very early into the competition it's clear to see that things aren't going according to plan. Kimi has a couple of no throws that put him under pressure. This results in a short hesitant throw, that stays well behind the line and is only enough for third. Sebastian on the other hand is thriving. Being one of the only multi-eventers in the field he is right at the bottom of the standings. But that doesn't matter when he is producing personal best after personal best on each throw. 

Finally snapping out of his celebratory daze Sebastian looks around and towards the full results that are showing on the big screen. His heart drops when he sees that Kimi sitting in third place. Hesitantly he looks over toward Kimi, not sure whether or not he'll be welcome. Sebastian is shocked when he sees the warm smile on Kimi's face and decides to walk over. Even more of a surprise is the hug he finds himself in when he reaches Kimi.

"Well done Seb, I'm proud of you."

Sheepishly Sebastian smiles and replies. "Thank you, I'm sorry about your throws, especially if I've ruined everything for you." As he goes on his smile drops and he starts looking down. He knows that Kimi has never agreed to a training partner before and worries about being forced to leave start flicking through his mind.

"Hey no," is the sharp reply he gets, brining him out of his spiralling thoughts. "This was on me, it's been great working with you, you've done a good job and we need to celebrate, let me take you out, seriously I have plenty of other chances."

Slowly the smile goes back onto Seb's face. 

"Out where?"

"Wherever you like," is the quick reply.

"Dinner?" Sebastian asks hopefully.

Kimi looks shocked at the question but recovers quickly with a rare full beaming smile on his face. "Dinner it is."

With that they walk away from the field and across the track, headed towards the cool down area before going out. Unbeknownst to them photographers snap away, unsure of what is happening but knowing they need a rare shot of the ice man's smiling face. As they turn everything through their heads trying to figure out what possibly could have happened after that result to cause him to smile, Mark Webber can be seen chatting to fellow countryman and high jumper Daniel Riccardo with a massive smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I think this series will go on a bit of a hiatus after this one unless I get any requests or particular inspiration. Overall I'm not sure what I'll be posting next but it will probably be botsimi. Thanks for reading comments/ kudos always welcome :)


End file.
